1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates generally to a tube launched missile, and, more particularly, to a launcher for such a missile which substantially reduces both the launch visual signature and the acoustic signature while providing the capability of delivering a higher launch velocity than conventionally obtained.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional technique for launching a missile from a tube is to utilize a rocket motor which is an integral part of the missile. Such rocket motors must be contained within a limited envelope because of the need for space by other sub-systems, such as controls, a beacon, wire bobbins, and the like, which usually must occupy the same base region of the missile. To minimize the motor envelope, it has been found necessary to rely upon the use of high energy, fast burning propellants, and high operating pressures.
Other apparatus have been suggested for launching missiles from a launching tube or platform without the use of rocket fuel. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,382 describes a hydraulic actuating system utilizing a high pressure piston stroke over a short distance for accelerating a missile up to launch speed immediately prior to initiation of the missile motor. Briefly, the patented apparatus includes a pneumatic/ hydraulic system to systematically and sequentially remove restraining supports holding the missile to the launcher, and a telescopic piston assembly for driving the missile to a predetermined initial velocity.
There are other methods and techniques which can be generally referred to as "pneumatic", in which compressed fluids such as air are used to propel the missile into flight. For example, such techniques are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,605,549; 3,968,945; and 4,040,334. However, these techniques are all accompanied by one or more disadvantages including the requirement of external fasteners on the missiles which reduces aerodynamic performance, high cost of maintenance, and the necessity for cleaning the apparatus and launch tube after a small number of firings thereby limiting the number of missions an aircraft, for example, can make before maintenance must be performed.